Game of Heart
by FTAnt
Summary: A modern/real life AU one-shot I wrote in lue of a friend. It's a little fluff and a little about a video game I loved playing. I typically write in the main universe but this was the only way it'd work for the idea. Enjoy! 3


It's a rainy day out and Lucy is playing her favorite game. "Aughhh! I don't know which one to pick!" She rants out in frustration. "Pick what?" She turns around surprised. "Natsu? When did you get here? And quit eating on my bed!" Natsu looks back at her with an eyebrow cocked like she's the odd one before deadpanning, "I've been here for twenty minutes. I was gonna see if ya wanted to get something to eat but you were focused on your game. What ya playing anyway?" Lucy looks back at him with a little guilt while rubbing her neck, "Sorry...it's raining outside and I wanted to stay comfy today, besides, this is my favorite game!" She yells excitedly. She pointed a finger up and explains, "It's called Star Wars: Knights of the old Republic. It's a writers dream to have a game like this! There's a huge story with lots of mystery and plot twists and interesting characters!" Natsu sweat-drops eating another potato chip while she explains with stars in her eyes, "There's amazing dialogue and romance options, and depending on the dialogue you choose with the person you're interacting with it can change your favorability with them! There's also great cut-scenes!" She frowns slightly noticing she's losing Natsu as he's about to fall asleep where he sits. "There's uh...also monsters and laser blasters." Natsu immediately perks up, "REALLY!? Why didn't you say so!" Lucy sweat-drops before turning back to her screen. "I'm kinda stuck right now though...I don't know which dialogue option to choose, it could be pivotal for a future dialogue sequence and I'm hoping the story progresses the way I'm envisioning it, but if I put myself into this character's shoes there's so many-" She gets cut off with a surprise as Natsu puts his hands on her shoulders. "Sometimes ya think too much Luce." Grinning widely at her, "Just go with your gut instinct."

Staring up at him a million thoughts go through her head at once. For the longest time her affections for him have grown further and further. They're the best and closest of friends. She didn't realize when, but somewhere along the lines she knew that her life would always be intertwined with his despite their differences. He was outgoing and full of raw energy, always wanting to go on the next adventure or going out and doing things. She was a budding writer and more shut in, as well as her immense love for gaming. Natsu was one of the few people who could get her to go do fun things around town and make her feel more lively and get her heart beating. Especially since they always seem to end up in awkward and embarrassing situations...physically. Somehow, someway, even though she thought she wasn't very exciting or particularly fun to be around, she felt in her soul that she meant a lot him, and he would always find a way to make things fun for her. So when he's standing over her with his hands on her shoulders, smiling down at her with affection telling her to go with her gut instincts, she immediately blushed wildly while getting flustered, "W-w-w-wha-o-okay." Clicking the line of dialogue: _Don't you think you'd feel better if you discussed it? _She thinks to herself, "Hopefully Carth starts opening up a bit..." Before she could continue she feels her whole world swaying back and forward when she realizes it's Natsu shaking her around. "Natsuuuu!" He responds, "Comonnnnn Luce! I'm kinda hungry (Lucy: You're always hungry!) I'm also bored (Lucy: You have too much energy!) I'd go myself, but I like having you around, it's more fun that way!" He finishes with as mile, as Lucy raises her hands up to her heart with a blush at his blunt honesty, ultimately giving in like she always does. "Okay, let me grab my rain coat, but you hold the umbrella! Also when we get back I want you to try and play the game! You can start a new character and everything!" Natsu just smiles back, "Alright alright it's a deal."

The duo then head out, unbeknownst to Lucy that Natsu already set it up so they'd go to a cafe, and run into his childhood friend, Gray, whom he conned into watching his little sister, Wendy. Gray, assumed Natsu would be there to pick up Wendy with Lucy since, in his words, "They're attached at the friggin' hip." So as revenge he took Wendy to a pet store and had her look at animals, and got her really interested into an all white cat for sale, named Carla. For some reason Wendy was enamoured with the feline and was dead-set on begging Natsu to get her. However, what Gray didn't know is Natsu arranged to have Juvia, the girl he may or may not have a thing for show up as a surprise at the cafe in hopes something will happen between them. And they call him "the dense one" He's already match-maked his cousin, Gajeel and Lucy's friend, Levy. Gajeel said he was more into smaller women, and Levy said she wanted more of a wild guy, so he put two and two together and "intentionally" started a brawl with Gajeel so he could have him "slip" and fall into the poor girl. Since then they've been two peas in a pod. Against all odds they've been steadily going out with each other for some time. It's the happiest anyone has seen either of them. Both owing a large debt of gratitude to Natsu.

Waiting inside at the Cafe sitting across from Wendy at their table, Gray leered around while Wendy talked to him. "Thanks for taking me around, Gray!" He smiled back at her, "Yeah, no problem, and don't worry about the cat, trust me your brother will be more than happy to make it happen." Truthfully Gray didn't mind watching Wendy from time to time, he thought of her as a little sister and enjoyed the innocent atmosphere she had. Just then he looked up and noticed Natsu and Lucy walk in together. (Gray: Right on cue, can't have one without the other these days) He was happy for them though. Even though him and Natsu push each other's buttons all the time and fight there's a underlying profound respect, and brotherhood in their friendship. They walk up to the table with Lucy trailing Natsu. Natsu reached over and spooks Wendy for a moment while he ruffles her hair while waving at Gray. Lucy looks around and see's them to her surprise. "Gray?" He waves at her with a grin. "Yo Lucy, good to see you out and about." Wendy perks up and slides out of the table to give Lucy a big hug. "Lucy!" Lucy returns the hug with a smile as Wendy looks up at her. "Lucy, you're always so pretty!" Lucy replies while using a free hand to shape the little girls hair back into place, courtesy of Natsu, "Aw, thanks Wendy. When I was your age I wish I was at least half as cute as you." Which earned a big smile out of the little girl as Lucy slid her way into the table, followed by Wendy, and then Natsu at the end. Before Gray could taunt Natsu about information about the cat Wendy wanted, Juvia walked in and gray looked up at her, and her back at him both locking eyes. "J-Juvia!?" Everyone else looked back at the girl as she looked equally at surprised. "G-G-Gray!?" Natsu interrupts, "Yo Juvia! Come sit with us!" She nods and walks over as Gray stares daggers at Natsu.

The group has a good time as they usually do, with their typical antics. Such as Gray stripping unintentionally and getting into a fight with Natsu. Juvia overly critiquing the complimentary water. Gray shocking everyone by asking Juvia out to a movie. Overall, just a good time. Lucy couldn't get her mind off where she left her game, wondering how the story was going to progress and what cool and new areas she would get back into. She felt good though, because although she didn't want to go out originally, she had a great time as she always does with Natsu and her friends. She smirked knowing that Natsu is the kind of guy that always stays true to his word, and he did make a deal to play the game. Just as Juvia and Gray excuse themselves Gray couldn't help but look at the trio sitting together and laugh with a grin on his face, immediately annoying Natsu. "You got something to say frosticle?" Gray responds, "Oh I was just thinking you three looked like a family. A husband and wife sitting around their daughter." Natsu makes choking noises as if his brain short circuited while Lucy's head looks like a tomato steaming, "W-w-ife?" Wendy looks around wondering what the problem was before shrugging and continuing to drink her lemonade. "Later man." Gray states with a grin knowing he won this battle on multiple fronts, before patting his friend on the shoulder and heading out with Juvia. "We should head out as well." Natsu states while putting money down on the bill. "Wendy, we're gonna go back to Lucy's place and hang out. I'm gonna play her favorite game! Maybe you can read with her?" Wendy perks up at this with excitement, "That sounds super fun! Would that be okay Lucy?" Meanwhile Lucy is in a blushed trance, "W...w...wife-GAH!" Just then Natsu grabs her wrists and pulls her out of there. "Let's get out of here, Luce!" Just as if nothing happened she looked at the brother and sister and smiled, "Okay!"

Back at Lucy's apartment they all get situated as Lucy saves her game and starts making Natsu a character. "Okay Natsu, since you haven't played before I'll get you a character setup, then Wendy and I will read a book she likes." Natsu nods in approval with a smile as Lucy get's to work. After the character is made and the sequences flash in she hops out of the chair and gestures for Natsu to climb in, so he does. Natsu isn't a total stranger to gaming, he has picked up a bit here and there from hanging around Lucy but he wouldn't exactly classify himself as a hobbyist. Grumbling a little he notices something odd about his character after following the tutorial and seeing his character screen. "O-oi! Lucy! You made my character a girl!?" Lucy stifles a giggle before explaining. "My character is a male, so it's only fitting that you have a female one." She sticks her tongue out at him. "Besides the character is an important aspect to the overall narrative of the story. I pictured this character as being strong, helpful, friendly, good natured and beautiful in many ways. As the story continues she'll be a beacon or a rallying cry for people who need help and she always puts her best foot forward. Her determination and desire to please people with her craft as she progresses is an important part of her character. She'll undoubtedly be a Jedi." Natsu cocks an eyebrow while trying to mull this all over in his head. Lucy walks over to him after handing Wendy a book and snaking her arms around him from behind in a hug, "Don't think too much about it, just enjoy her work as you play the game. She's an amazing character already, so go on and give it a try." Natsu rubs her right arm with his hand and asks, "What do I call her?" Lucy replies, "I gave her the only fitting name I could think of. Jelsa, Jelsa the Jedi."

* * *

**A/N**

I came up with this to honor my fellow writer and newfound friend Jedi Jelsa777, check out Jelsa's stories if you haven't before you're in for a treat. Jelsa also has no idea I was gonna do this, so...surprise! Bwahahaha. From the bottom of my heart I do thank the people who left reviews on my previous stories. I took a long long break from writing anything, but I always had it in mind! So the wonderful feedback is greatly appreciated. If you're reading this, I appreciate the hell out of you, and I hope you continue to find other stories from amazing writers :)

-Ant


End file.
